1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holder devices for collecting and storing wires, cables, and similar clongate materials in a uniform manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The commonly used procedure for collecting cables and similar materials by gripping one end of the cable in one hand, running the other hand down the cable to a comfortable arms length, gripping the cable at this point, then bringing this section back to the first hand, placing the cable in this hand, and then repeating this procedure over and over again until all the desired cable is collected and secured in one hand, will for further reference be called "loose-looped collecting procedure".
When this common "loose-looped collecting procedure" is used, it is common that upon completion of collecting, in whole or in part, the cable or similar material is bound at one or more points of the circumference of the loop. Strapping or tying products are adequate in tying the material together but do not maintain uniformity of the material during storage or handling, and in particular, upon releasing. These devices do not allow for sequential release of the material in reverse of the sequence in which it was collected. It is common that upon releasing of the material the material has tangled. Other collecting devices must abandon this "loose-looped collecting procedure" and use various methods of winding around various spool devices.